


A força que sempre tive

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: A vida da Usagi mudou desde que Luna apareceu em sua vida — ela nunca pensou que ia se tornar tão forte graças a uma pequena gata que apareceu do nada.





	A força que sempre tive

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> Estou aqui novamente por causa de uma desafio, nesta vez fui desafiada por @_Sayurii  
> O tema que foi me dado é: "História feminista, que represente ou mostre o poder feminino".  
> É primeira vez que escrevo algo relacionado a Sailor Moon.  
> Espero que gostem.

A Usagi adentrou em seu quarto, vendo que sua gata Luna se encontrava olhando para a lua. Imediatamente lembrou-se de como a sua vida tinha mudado de um dia para outro, graças a ela...

\- - - - - - - - - -

Usagi Tsukino estava a caminho da escola quando viu um grupo de criança ao redor de uma gata que se encontrava fraca. Imediatamente correu em direção deles e mandou as crianças irem embora, porque estavam maltratando o pequeno animal.

Ao olhar para a testa da gata, viu o símbolo de uma lua — ficou muito admirada com aquela imagem. Ela não sabia onde tinha visto, mas aquilo trazia muita paz; era como se a lua fizesse parte de si.

Um dia, a sua amiga Sara entrou em perigo, e a gata que se chama Luna deu a sua salvadora um presente que mudou a sua vida completamente — seu objetivo era agora procurar as outras guerreiras para manter o mundo a salvo das pessoas malignas que querem corromper o mundo.

Toda vez que ia lutar, sempre tinha medo de magoar as pessoas com quem estava lutando. Só que seus amigos eram sempre colocados em perigo, e como não queria ver ninguém magoado, resolveu lutar com os malvados que queriam colocar caos no mundo.

Passou por vários desafios, durante a sua jornada, e conheceu várias pessoas que mudaram imenso a sua vida. Então começou a ganhar confiança para ajudar aqueles que precisavam.

— Obrigada por ter aparecido em minha vida, Luna. — falou, abraçando a gata com todo amor que tem.

— Mas o que passa contigo? — perguntou à felina porque viu que sua dona não estava normal como de costume. 

— Nada... Eu só queria agradecer, pois já não sou a mesma garota medrosa de antes. — respondeu com um sorriso. 

Esta pequena trouxe novas qualidades que ela nunca pensou em ter — o medo que tinha antes de fazer alguma coisa, desapareceu completamente e ganhou mais confiança em si própria. E a determinação de salvar o próximo trouxe uma luz que envolveu a todos que conheceu...

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, até a próxima.  
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
